The embodiments herein relate generally to a canopy designed to protect a user from sun rays. More specifically, embodiments of the invention are directed to a canopy for spa hot tubs.
Portable spa hot tubs are often used outdoors at homes, hotels, resorts and other locations for relaxation. Each hot tub comprises a container to store water and permit a user to completely or partially submerge his/her body therein. Current spa hot tubs are open and subject users to direct sun rays. In addition, these hot tubs are limited because they do not provide users with privacy from other neighbors.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a retractable canopy for a portable spa hot tub that addresses the limitations of the prior art.